Sacrifices
by Blihioma
Summary: Cet OS a été fait pour un concours. Je devais pas faire beaucoup plus de 60 lignes, mais j'ai eut du mal. La fin ne ressemble donc pas vraiment à ce que j'aurais voulu faire... Soyez indulgents quand même dans vos reviews ;


**Sacrifices**

_Inlassablement, il regardait le paysage défiler derrière la vitre. De en temps en temps, il fermait les yeux pour mieux ressentir les caresses du soleil sur sa peau, il lui était si doux. Mais à chaque ombre, il sursautait lui faisant repenser qu'il ne savait pas où il allait._  
_Il était vrai aussi qu'en plus d'être le week-end de pâques, c'était son anniversaire et ses parents lui avaient spécialement concoctée une surprise. Seulement il ne savait pas du tout sur quoi il allait tomber..._

Ce dont il était cependant sûr, c'est que là ou ils se rendaient, il n'y avait ni de jeux vidéos, ni de connexion internet. Il voyait déjà le tableau d'ici : ses parents lui avaient organisés une chasse aux œufs dans un grand terrain. Ce week-end allait être le pire de son existence.

Son frère jumeau, Alexy, avait eut la bonne idée de se faire inviter par Lysandre et ainsi échapper à cette corvée. Il soupira, découragé par l'attitude enfantine de ses parents. Au moins, il savait d'où Alexy tenait son côté grand gamin.

Ils étaient arrivés. Ses parents lui annoncèrent leur jeu, rien de surprenant puisqu'il l'avait déjà deviné. Le terrain était une vieille ferme abandonnée derrière laquelle s'étendait une sombre forêt.

« Allez Armin, bonne chance ! » Lui lança son père.

Armin s'avança dans le domaine, guère intéressé par cette "chasse aux trésors". Qui le serait, en toute franchise ? En plus, avec son panier en main, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air intelligent.

Voilà une heure qu'il cherchait. Il fit une petite pause et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Il regardait les nuages passer sous ses yeux et cela finit par l'endormir. Il fit un cauchemar où il était un lapin de Pâques. Il apportait des œufs à ses parents, mais ils ne voulaient plus le laisser partir et il devait leur faire des tonnes et des tonnes d'œufs en chocolat !

Il se réveilla en sursaut, ce rêve lui faisant froid dans le dos... Il chercha du regard son panier. Il avait disparu... Mais cette ferme était abandonnée, qui aurait put le voler ?

Un peu plus loin, il vit une étrange fille en kimono blanc s'enfuir avec son panier. Non pas qu'il y tenait, mais il avait quand même passé une heure à les récupérer ! Il se leva d'un bond et la poursuivit.

« Rends-moi mes chocolats ! »

La fille se retourna pour le voir et se mit à courir aussi pour lui échapper. Elle s'en alla vers la forêt et Armin la talonna. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la lisière qui s'éparait la ferme de la forêt, le jeune homme eut soudain l'impression de plonger dans un tout autre monde : la lumière ne filtrait pas à travers les feuilles et le chemin paraissait ne pas avoir été foulé depuis des années. Ce qui le prit le plus à la gorge, ce fut cette atmosphère glaciale qui y régnait...

Armin se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Velt, un ami médium sur ce genre d'endroit : ils étaient infestés de Yokais et à éviter absolument ! Mais le lycéen se sortit cette idée de la tête, non pas qu'il ne croyait pas Velt, il avait toujours été sincère, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur ! Il continua à courser la fille, lorsqu'il s'heurta subitement à quelque chose... Ou plutôt à quelqu'un... Quoi que... A y regarder de plus près, ça ressemble plus à quelque chose qu'à une personne...

La peur le figea sur place, devant lui se tenait une femme-serpent... Sa peau était écailleuse, ses doigts ressemblaient bien plus à des griffes, à la place des jambes, elle possédait une longue queue verte. Deux cornes se frayaient un chemin parmi sa longue chevelure.

La queue verte s'enroula autour du corps, tout d'un coup bien frêle, d'Armin. Elle le souleva et le regarda de plus près. La fille en kimono qu'il poursuivait jusque là rejoignit l'étrange hybride monstrueuse. Celle-ci se retourna vers elle et le lycéen aperçut la langue de serpent de la femme :

« Yuki Onna*... Est-ce là ton cadeau pour le seigneur Riou ? »

« Je comptais plutôt lui offrir ces sucreries humaines. » Lui répondit le Yokai.

« Alors c'est moi qui lui offrirait, ça ne te dérange pas ? Je déteste les beaux garçons. »

« Vas-y, Kiyohimé* »

Armin fut entrainé par ces deux Yokais à travers la forêt. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ! Le jeune lycéen n'avait plus aucune notion du temps lorsqu'il arriva dans une grande place. Des centaines de Yokais la remplissaient, rendant les déplacements difficiles. Pourtant, Yuki Onna et Kiyohimé parvinrent à se faufiler jusqu'au centre de cette place, devant un trône d'or.

Elles déposèrent Armin et les chocolats devant, parmi les autres offrandes.

Le jeune homme fut attaché pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir... Il tourna la tête vers le trône et écarquilla les yeux. Assis dessus, un homme... Ou plutôt un ange regardait les Yokais autour de lui... Cette nouvelle apparition faisant deux à trois fois la taille d'un humain, ses cheveux étaient gris-bleutés et deux grandes ailes blanches se trouvaient dans son dos. L'ange, si c'en était un, se pencha avec l'humain. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda d'une voix contrarié :

« Que fait un humain ici ? »

« Il est pour vous, Seigneur Riou. »

« Les humains n'ont rien à faire avec nous ! Ramène-le, il ne fera que pour apporter du malheur ! »

La femme-serpent s'excusa devant le seigneur et reprit son cadeau. Armin se débattit cette fois ! Il n'avait pas l'attention de ce laisser faire ! Mais le Yokai l'assomma sec.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Armin eut juste le temps de voir la femme-serpent partir en direction de la forêt. Le soleil commençait à entamer sa descente. Il se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois, croyant avoir rêvé, mais les marques autour de son torse et la douleur lui fit comprendre que non... Il rejoignit ses parents en vitesse, s'enferma dans la voiture, voulant partir le plus rapidement possible. Une fois rentré, il se jura de demander des protections contre ces monstres à Velt. En plus, finalement, à cause d'eux, son anniversaire avait vraiment été gâché... !

**FIN**

_* : Yuki Onna (Yokai Femme des Glaces) et Kiyohimé (Yokai Princesse Pure)_

* * *

Cet OS a été fait pour un concours organisé par le jeu Amour Sucré. Donc le début était la partie obligatoire de l'OS ^^


End file.
